the_land_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek TOS
Star Trek (otherwise known as "Star Trek The Original Series (TOS)) is a sciencefiction/space western created by director Gene Roddenberry. it follows the 23rd century adventures of the crew of the starship Enterprise (NCC-1701). The main protagonists are Captain James Tiberius Kirk; Commander Spock (a Half-human Vulcan); Scotty, the Scottish chief engineer; Dr McCoy; Pavel Chekkov; Hiraku Sullu; and Lieutenant Uhurra. Enterprise NCC-1701 The enterprise is depicted as a saucer-shapped disk attatched by a slanting main hull to a teardrop-shapped main hull. near the aft of the ship are two tubes connected to two parralel Narcells. The original enterprise was eventually destroyed, and replaced by the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A. this version reseblled the original ship, with slight tweaks including a narcelle redesign. Rooms most commonly seen During the duration of the show, several rooms were used to create the interior of the ship. this section lists the basic features and use of the rooms in the set. The Bridge the Bridge of the enterprise did not change much during the duration of the original series. it was a circular room, with a large viewscreen at the front. A pain of navigation/tactical stations sat in front of a daise, on which sat the famous "Captains Chair" (or "The Chair"). Another four stations were set into the walls, three of which were named during the show. The three named stations composed of a Science station, where Spock sat; A communications station, where Uhurra sat; and a engineering station, which was usually occupied by an unkown crewmember; but was occasionally manned by Chief Engineer Scotty. Sickbay Sickbay was the main medical centre for the USS Enterprise. it composed of three beds, and a single desk with a computer. At one point during the run of the show, a potted plant could be seen in one of the corners. The walls curved slightly, and usually was manned by Dr McCoy. Transporter room/s Onboard the first Enterprise, there was no way landing the ship on the surface of a planet. As well as this, the ship was not equipped with any Shuttlecraft (the reasoning behind this was that Rodenberry had not been allocated a large enough Budget to fit in a exra set for a shuttle; so he devised the transporter) so the ship was equipped with multiple Transporter rooms across the ship. The romm itself was composed of a rectangular section, which was adjoined by a large circular pad, on which several lit up circles were. on the roof was several lit up discs. in the rectangular section was a single console, which was used to control the transporter. Main Engineering The engineering section was contained within the main hull. It composed of a warp core, and several lengths of tubing and piping. there was a glass radiation booth in one wall. as well as this, several elevators and ladders led up to a second level. annother ladder connected engineering to a manhole in the celling. The Jeffries Tube This paticular tube was infamous in Star Trek history for the part of the enterprise to cause the most onscreen deaths. often filled with damaged electricity mains, smoke and the occational fire, it was the way in which crewmen (and occasionly senior officers) could access the Narcells. the tube contained several pipes, and a junction box.